


Centuries

by CherryIce



Category: Continuum - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts and minds, guns and bombs. Liber8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Made for luvtheheavan, Festivids 2015.
> 
> Music is Centuries by Fall Out Boy.

**Links:** Download (720p mp4 - [108 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Centuries.zip), [83 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/CenturiesSmall.zip)) | [Streaming (Coming)](https://youtu.be/nO68OjnhTK4) | Original Festivids Post ([LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/291532.html)/[DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/291012.html))

  
**Centuries**  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  



End file.
